


Truth or Dare

by oceans_and_emotions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But don't worry Jean to the rescue, Cunnilingus, F/M, Floch is a creep, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Jean gives good head I KNOW IT, Modern Era, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spicy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jean is a simp, one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_emotions/pseuds/oceans_and_emotions
Summary: You smirked at him. "Truth or Dare."He paused for a second, then a slow grin stretched across his face as he caught on. "Dare.""I dare you to kiss me, Kirstein."
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU. You and Jean have shared a special bond since college, but the two of you have never said anything to each other, even though everyone (including the both of you) could see whatever it was between you, even with their eyes closed. This spicy lil oneshot takes place on the first night of a little reunion trip at Jean's vacation home, maybe a couple of years after you've all graduated—the actual setting of the home is left vague so it's up to you where you imagine it happening ;) Enjoy!!
> 
> 18+ only please! This fic contains smut, you have been warned.
> 
> TW: Uncomfortable drunken advances from another character—nothing happens, but thought I'd put a warning anyway. If you prefer not to read that, skip the section between the *** marks.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?"

You sighed in amusement. This was complete regression into college days—high school days, even, and yet you couldn't deny that you were enjoying yourself thoroughly. You considered your options for a second.

"Dare," you replied, cheekily, the alcohol in your system speaking before your brain could.

The table whooped and cheered, and you flushed as you caught Jean's surprised eye across the circle. _Fuck it,_ you thought, _it's the last round. Grand finale._

Hitch's eyes gleamed wickedly, and you shot her a warning glare not to go overboard with it. "I dare you," she said, grinning slowly, "To take off an item of clothing."

Your mouth hung open as the circle wolf-whistled and yelled, and your cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I hate you, Hitch," you said, and the girl blew you a kiss. Your mind worked furiously. There was one too many an inebriated male in this group for you to comfortably take your top or bottom off, so you reached behind you and unclasped your bra, brought the straps out from under your top, and pulled it out to the side. Thank god you wore a cute one.

"Hey, that's cheating!" said Hitch, as the circle exploded with laughter and more whistles.

"It is not," you replied, smirking. "You said take off an item of clothing, which I did. You didn't specify which one."

Hitch let out a bunch of expletives, and you crossed your arms over your now bra-less chest. Your eyes met Jean's again for a second and something in your chest twinged as he grinned at you, impressed.

The last turns after you were relatively uneventful—Marco ate an entire ghost pepper, Connie kissed Armin, and Mikasa revealed that she had a choking kink—interesting, but unsurprising really—and you all decided to break for the night and start getting ready for bed. Immediately, the group started stumbling off drunkenly to claim which bedrooms they were taking. You sat back on your spot in the couch, the booze warm in your stomach, buzzing happily.

***

Your pleasant mood was immediately killed as one of Hitch's sleazy friends sidled up to you, drunk off his balls.

"Hey mama," he leered, his breath reeking of alcohol and ill intent. "I liked your bra, thanks for showing it to us." He said, eyes flickering down to your chest, and you immediately crossed your arms again, on high alert and trying to figure out how you were going to get out of this one. You edged away from him on the couch, but he moved closer and placed a sweaty hand on your knee, and you froze. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Just as panic started to bubble up in your throat and your vision started to blur, a voice cut through the tension.

"She's staying with me, in my room." You glanced up, and you almost cried in relief seeing Jean standing in front of you two, his stance calm but his eyes glinting dangerously.

The other man cackled, letting out a drunken belch which you flinched away from in disgust. "Good for you man. She's hot."

He grabbed the other man's arm firmly and yanked him off the couch. "Go to bed, Floch. You're drunk. And stay away from her." You could have cried in relief as the other man stumbled off, not before giving you a wink that made you shudder uncomfortably.

***

"Oh my god, thank you," you said, turning to him as you let out a shaky breath. "I literally froze trying to think of a way to get out of that."

He sat beside you on the couch and placed a hand on your shoulder, his eyes soft with concern. "Did he do anything to you?"

You shook your head. "He might have tried though, so you came just in time," you said. You grinned up at him. "Always saving me from creeps."

"Just doing my job," he said, smiling back. "I mean it though, you can stay in my room. Not in a weird way," he added quickly, his ears turning slightly pink. "I mean, if you aren't able to get another room, which I doubt it because everyone's gone off and claimed theirs already."

You smiled at him. "Of course it's not weird. I trust you more than anyone here, you know that."

He laughed. "Even more than Hitch?"

You scowled. "Yes, the bitch just tried to get me to strip in front of everyone. And here I thought we were friends."

He chuckled. "That was smart though, how you worked around that. I didn't think you would choose dare either, that was bold for you."

You grinned back at him mischievously. "I'm not the same innocent seventeen-year-old girl you met in college, Jean."

He smiled at you fondly. "Yeah, but I'll always protect you from creepy men anyway."

Your stomach did cartwheels at his words, and a beat of silence passed between the two of you. You yawned and stretched to feign exhaustion. "I'll take you up on that offer if you don't mind, where's your room?"

"Second floor, first door to the left of the stairs," he replied, and you thanked him and stood up, grabbed your bag from the barstool chair, and walked to the stairs.

"Hey—um," he called, and you turned to see him holding out your bra. "You forgot this." Your cheeks glowed red and you took it from him, muttering your thanks and racing to the room with your things before you could embarrass yourself any further.

You opened his room door tentatively, making sure it was empty, and pulled the door shut behind you. It was a small, neat room, with a single window across from the double bed. Your eyes widened. The bed. _Oh shit,_ you thought. You hadn't anticipated that there would only be one bed. You shook your head. _Don't make a big deal out of it,_ you thought firmly. _You're long time friends and adults. It's just a bed. You used to fall asleep on him in carpool, for crying out loud._ Still, your body fizzled with nerves at the thought of sharing something so intimate as a sleeping space with Jean.

You washed and cleaned up for bed, throwing on a large shirt and a pair of comfy shorts, turned off the lights, and climbed into the bed. It had been a long day, the fading buzz of alcohol still lingering in your system, and it didn't take long for your eyelids to get heavy. The moonlight shone softly through the blinds and glowed softly on the edge of the bed, lulling you slowly into a stupor.

Right before you were about to doze off, you heard muffled voices outside the door and you tensed slightly. You relaxed when you recognized it was Jean, and you made out Armin's soft voice as well.

Your eyes shot open as you heard your name come up. "...is she going to be staying in your room?" You heard Armin ask.

"Yeah, she called room dibs late, and I'd rather have her near me." you heard Jean reply. "I had to make sure Floch passed out in his own room, away from the girls—that idiot is a menace when drunk. He tried hitting on her, and on Sasha too."

"Did you also invite Sasha to stay in your room?" Armin asked him casually, and your eyes widened.

"Nah, just her," he replied. "I told Connie to look after Sasha." Armin hummed in acknowledgement, and there was a knowing edge to his voice as he said "You take care of her, Jean." You heard the knob turn and you shut your eyes, and you almost didn't catch Jean saying, "I always will. She's special."

Your heart thrummed in your chest as they said good night and you heard Armin's footsteps fade.

Jean quietly entered the room and closed the door. You smiled to yourself at his gentle attempts to be silent so as not to disturb you, and you heard the faint sounds of the tap running in the bathroom and the sounds of brushing teeth as he washed up. A few minutes later, you heard him pad quietly to the bed and felt the covers shift as he climbed into bed to sit beside you. Your heart was now beating rapidly, propelled by the presence of his warm body so close to yours.

You turned slowly to face him, and in the dim light coming in through the window, you saw his eyes widen with surprise. "Did I wake you up?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry there's only one bed, I can sleep on the couch downstairs if you're uncomfortable—" you shook your head, silencing him, propping yourself up on one elbow to look up at him sleepily.

"Am I really special to you?"

The words came out of your mouth before you could help it, and you thanked the semi-darkness that hid the blush that spread across your cheeks. You could hear the smile in his voice. "I think we both know the answer to that," he replied quietly.

A knowing silence stretched between the two of you, the air heavy with words unspoken.

"I've missed you," he said softly, and you smiled up at him.

"I missed you too, Jean."

He reached out, hesitatingly, and you could have sworn your heart stopped for a moment as he gently placed the back of his fingers against your cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb. You closed your eyes and sighed, leaning into his touch. He moved closer to you slowly, cautiously, leaning on one elbow and moving his other arm across your stomach so his tall frame hovered over yours, his long hair falling into his face as his eyes searched yours questioningly.

"Can I—is this okay—"

You smirked at him. "Truth or Dare."

He paused for a second, then a slow grin stretched across his face as he caught on. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me, Kirstein."

Your brain shorted out as he leaned forward without hesitation and his lips met yours.

_Oh,_ you thought. _Oh._ Your mouth moved automatically against his to return his kiss—something you'd imagined about a hundred, a thousand times, but never in a million years did you expect this to actually happen, his lips deliciously soft, kisses achingly tender—

A sudden wave of emotion swept through you, and you threaded your hands in his hair, kissing him deeper and pulling him down to you, and you felt his body tense in surprise momentarily before he responded with equal fervor, his tongue seeking access to yours, which you willingly granted. You tilted your head to taste him, and it was all toothpaste and nerves and fire, and you unconsciously bit down on his lip, eliciting a rasp from him that sent your senses into overdrive, all previous traces of drowsiness gone. Arousal pooled in your lower belly and in a flash of heat, you pushed him off you, down into the bed, and moved to straddle him, sitting in his lap. You noted with satisfaction his expression of absolute shock, his eyes wide in the dim light, and noted with pleasure the growing hardness pressed up against your thigh.

"I don't— what are we—" he muttered, eyes intense.

"I have no idea," you whispered back, voice thick. "Just go with it."

His eyes flashed and a low hum escaped from his throat as he sat up in the bed, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from you, and his large hands wrapped around your waist as he trailed kisses down your the side of your neck, nipping at your sensitive skin. You moaned and tangled your hands in his hair, wetness gathering between your legs. God, his mouth felt incredible against your skin, and the scratchiness of his stubble sent your head reeling. His hands slid up under your thin shirt, hesitating for a moment. You whined impatiently, stripping yourself of your shirt and tossing it to the side, bringing his hands up to your chest, hungry to have him touch you, to feel you, to have his hands on you. His large palms cupped your breasts then, massaging them softly, and you moaned in pleasure as the rough pads of his thumbs rubbed slow circles over your nipples, now erect and aroused. His hooded eyes glinted in the soft light as he took in your figure for a moment, then he took your nipple in his mouth, sucking softly on it, using his other hand to rub the other one in between two fingers. A soft moan left your lips, your back arching automatically, and he cursed under his breath, licking a line up from between your tits all the way up to your ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he hissed, his breath hot and ragged against your neck. "You're so fucking hot."

"I know," you replied breathlessly, and he laughed as you pulled his shirt up over his head, running your hands up his chiseled torso hungrily and sliding your arms over his shoulders to meet behind his neck. You leaned into him, feeling him groan in response as your pert nipples pressed up against his bare chest. "You're not so bad yourself."

Yup, there it was. Holy shit, that felt _big._

You moved your hips slowly, grinding against his sizable erection, nipping slowly from his collarbone all the way up to his neck, pleased as he groaned in reply. His skin felt unbelievably good against yours, warm and tender and soft. He smelled intoxicating—you couldn't put a finger on what it was, exactly, but was familiar and comforting and it was _Jean_ and it drove you crazy. Your clit throbbed as you rubbed against him, and you whimpered into his skin as you kissed it. His large hands kneaded your ass, hands up your shorts, his breathing heavy. He shuddered as you sucked on the skin right under his ear, a faint mark already visible in the dim light as you drew back to kiss again him on the mouth, this time purposefully biting down on his bottom lip and dragging it towards you, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes before letting go.

"Holy fuck," he moaned. "I had no idea you'd be like this."

"Like what—" you squealed suddenly as he placed a firm hand behind your back, the other grabbing your ass, and he flipped over and laid you carefully on the bed so he was now on top of you, hands on either side of your head. "Ooh," you said, giggling, and he smirked at you.

"Like this," he said moving slowly down to kiss your collarbone. "Absolutely—" He kissed you between your breasts. "Fucking—" His lips pressed against your stomach. "Amazing." He hovered over you, eyes burning. "You drive me fucking crazy."

You smiled up at him. "Good," you said, and he moved up again to kiss your mouth, his weight settling down on you between your legs, arms protectively around you as his tongue fiercely claimed yours over and over again.

"What else have you imagined about me?" You asked breathlessly, pulling away for air.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "Tell me what _you_ want."

You didn't respond but instead slowly guided his hand down to your shorts, and your breath caught in your throat as his finger pulled at your waistband. He paused, looking at you for permission, and you nodded, lightheaded with anticipation. He sat up to tug off your shorts and you lifted your hips upwards to let him slide them off. You spread your legs for him, a second heartbeat thudding urgently between them. He brought his fingers to your soaked panties and smirked at you, pleased, as he felt your wetness through the material.

"I haven't shaved—" you remembered suddenly, panicked. You definitely hadn't prepared for _this_ when you packed for this trip.

"I don't care," he said, his fingers tracing circles around your damp underwear, making your senses go haywire. "I want you as you are."

He slid your panties to the side and rubbed his fingers up and down your wet entrance, and you let out a filthy sound that made him arch his eyebrows.

"Good girl," he whispered. "Look how wet you are for me."

He slid a long finger into you and you arched involuntarily, gripping the sheets. He leaned over you and caught your nipple in his mouth again, dragging his tongue back and forth between your tits as he slid another finger into you and slowly massaged your insides, drawing his fingers in and out of your entrance purposefully and gently rubbing your clit with his thumb. _Christ,_ did this man know what he was doing.

" _Fuck_ , you're so wet," he groaned, and you stared up at him through hooded eyes, panting.

"You make me wet," you whispered back, and his eyes narrowed hungrily.

"Can I eat you out?" he rasped, and you nodded your head, your breathing shallow, desperate to find your release from the overwhelming sensation building up inside of you. He moved quickly, withdrawing his fingers from inside you and sliding your panties off. He paused for a second to admire you, fully naked, spread open and calling for him in the dim light, hair messy and cheeks flushed, and his eyes drank up the sight greedily. He positioned himself in between your legs, draping them over his broad shoulders, firm hands grasping your thighs, and grinned up at you teasingly, mouth hovering above your entrance, his hot breath on your arousal making your head fuzzy.

"Jean," you begged, feeling your release slipping the more he teased you. "Please," you whispered, eyes wide and desperate.

"Since you asked nicely," he replied, and promptly buried his face in your pussy.

You clapped a hand over your mouth as you let out an unholy noise. Jean's tongue lapped and flicked expertly and languidly over your slick, swollen folds, and his tongue felt unbelievably, sinfully good. Your hands reached out to grab his hair, pulling it at the roots and causing him to moan into your center. He had no idea how much that turned you on, and you felt your orgasm building rapidly as his low moans vibrated against your entrance. He pushed his tongue into your slit, tasting you, and nuzzled the bridge of his nose back and forth against your clit as he did so, your back arching in response. "Jean, I'm getting close—" you gasped out, and he looked up to lock eyes with you, and you swear you almost came right there as he licked and sucked on your prominent clit, never breaking eye contact, devouring you as if you were his last meal on earth. Invigorated by your approaching climax, he reached out a large hand to grab your tit, the other moving to your ass, still holding you relentlessly against his face, and as he palmed and pinched your tender, engorged nipple and consumed you voraciously, you felt yourself close to breaking. Your cries increased in pitch and volume as you threatened to spill over, the pressure unbearable, your back arching, hands pulling his hair—

And then it snapped, and your eyes rolled back in your head because _holy fuck_ —waves of pleasure rode out from your center, one after the other, and your thighs squeezed together involuntarily, pressing against the sides of Jean's head. He moaned into your folds again and you screamed his name, begging him to stop because suddenly it was all too much, it was too good, too intense—

You pushed his head away but he clung stubbornly to your thighs, his tongue still swirling insistently against you, tracing slower and gentler circles around your clit as he milked the last waves of your climax from you and lapped up all your juices with relish.

"Holy shit," you cried, chest heaving as the high ebbed away, and Jean finally relented, emerging from between your legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning like a devil. You rolled onto your stomach, panting and overstimulated.

"You are so fucking noisy," he whispered, and you laughed unsteadily into the pillow, apologizing. "I fucking love it." he added, eyes glinting. He crawled over you, his weight settling down on you again comfortably as he peppered kisses all over your neck and your back. You swatted his face away playfully with one hand, your fluids still on his mouth, but he caught your hand and pinned it to the bed, and you were suddenly vividly aware of his rock-hard length pressing into your back.

"I'm not done with you yet," he whispered.

He kissed your shoulder, lips skimming across your back to reach the other, and nipped at the soft flesh under your ear, causing you to sigh softly in pleasure. "Are you ready for me?" he asked, his voice husky and low. You pushed yourself up halfway, turning slightly to face him, and slowly moved your hips in response so that your ass rubbed against his erection through his sweatpants. You smirked as he cursed under his breath, his eyes burning into yours.

"Do you have a condom?" you asked, and he nodded and leaned in to kiss your cheek, a surprisingly tender gesture. "Don't move."

He moved off you swiftly and you immediately missed his comforting weight on your back, and you slumped forward into the pillow, closing your eyes. _This is actually happening,_ you thought, head reeling. You turned your head to the side to see Jean, now fully naked, rolling a condom on and pinching the tip, and your eyes widened as you noted his sizable length and girth. He saw your expression and his face broke out in a knowing grin. "Like what you see?" You shifted partially onto your side and let your eyes shamelessly rake over his tall, toned body, and then your eyes flicked up to meet his. "Yum," you replied mischievously, and that was all it took for him to climb back on top of you, straddling your lower half, and your stomach fluttered in anticipation as his now-familiar weight settled over you again and you felt his hard-on pressing against your ass.

You were surprised when you felt him brush the hair out of your face so it was behind your ear, and you turned your shoulders to see him looking down at you with a strange expression you couldn't quite make out. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked softly, and your chest swelled suddenly. "Simp," you replied teasingly, masking how flustered that admission made you, and he laughed and leaned over you to kiss your cheek again. "Always been, for you." he said, and something in your chest twinged again, almost painfully.

His large hands pressed from your lower back all the way up to your shoulder blades, and your eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He kneaded your shoulders with his fingers, his thumbs moving in slow circles around your nape. He slid his hands between your torso and the bed, fondling your sore breasts in his large hands again, and you moaned softly as he massaged them gently. You pushed yourself up again, turning your face, your eyes drilling holes into his, betraying your need to have him inside you, _now._

He smirked and shifted himself off of your back so he was on his knees. His large hands wrapped around your waist and tilted up your hips upward so your ass was raised to him, and you supported yourself on your forearms, almost shivering in anticipation. He guided the tip of his length to your entrance, and rubbed circles around it, teasing. You moaned, feeling yourself throb in anticipation as he teased his tip in and out of you, and you swear you could hear him smirk behind you. "Just making sure you're ready for me." he whispered, and you whined desperately in affirmation.

Finally, he eased himself into you, and your hands clenched around the sheets as you felt his girth stretch your walls apart. He felt better than you could have ever imagined and you were suddenly thankful for his dedicated foreplay because oh my god, you might not have been able to take him otherwise. He groaned under his breath as he filled you up completely, cursing softly. "Are you good?" he asked unsteadily, and you gasped in confirmation. He slowly started to move, thrusting his hips back and forth steadily, his cock pulsing inside you, and you moaned loudly into the pillow as you felt him slide in and out of your dripping entrance. " _Fuck_ , you feel so good," he rasped as his hips snapped against you, your breasts bouncing with every movement. You arched your back even more, spreading your legs apart and jutting your ass even higher, and you were rewarded by the sensation of his tip hitting your cervix, ripping a loud cry from your mouth. He leaned forward as he increased the speed of his thrusts, his sweaty torso pressing into yours as he whispered praises in your ear. "You're doing so amazing. Look at you, you're taking me so well."

One of his hands came up to grip the headboard, and the other found your clit, rubbing deliberate circles as he continued to pound into you, grunting in exertion. You buried your face into the pillow, whimpering as your impending climax swelled again inside you. "Are you going to come for me?" he rasped, and you practically sobbed yes in reply. It was agonizingly good, feeling the ridges of his shaft rubbing against your walls with each thrust, the head of his cock pounding in you, and his skilled fingers guiding you closer to your release as they increased their speed on your clit.

"I'm so close," you whimpered for the second time that night, and in one swift movement he pulled out of you, flipped you over onto your back so your legs were stretched over his shoulders, and entered you again, fingers back at your clit before you had time to complain at the loss of contact.

"I want to see your pretty face when you come for me," he whispered, his eyes locked on yours, and that was enough to send you over the edge. You grabbed his corded forearms as your second release came in an explosive burst of ecstasy, your mouth stretched in a silent o, your hips bucking upwards and head falling back. He hissed as your walls clenched around him, and as you rode out your climax he continued to thrust into you, moaning, until he followed not too long after, shuddering into his release, hips stuttering to a stop.

He pulled out of you and collapsed beside you, one heavy arm draped over your naked chest, both of you panting for breath. "Holy _fuck,_ " you whispered, and he chuckled weakly in agreement.

When he had caught his breath, he sat up to take the condom off and tie it up, and tossed it in the trashcan next to the nightstand. You were pleasantly surprised as he grabbed a box of wipes from the drawer, cleaning you first, then himself. He then lay back in bed with you and pulled you closer to him so you were spooning, and he pressed a long, tender kiss into your shoulder as he wrapped a protective arm around you and linked his fingers through yours.

You both lay silently in contentment, relishing in this newfound development between you, something that you never thought would happen and yet now that it had, made perfect sense.

"You know," you said, breaking the silence, "I said kiss me, Kirstein, not fuck me," you continued, laughing. "Holy shit."

He nuzzled his chin into the crook of your neck sleepily. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did that live up to your expectations?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone at breakfast the next day: 👀
> 
> This is my first time writing smut in a fic, so please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading lovelies ✨


End file.
